Percy Jackson a Year in Oneshots
by ThePerksOfBeingWisdomsDaughter
Summary: Hey fam so this is going to be a random collection of oneshots and short stories I write over the next year! It's going to get weird and I will try to upload as much as possible
1. Halloween pt 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Hey fam so this is my first fic but it's honestly just going to be some random one shots/ like really short stories I write throughout the next year for every holiday/random events starting with Halloween. Please let me know what you think it's going to get super weird, and I'm defiantly writing some of those reunion moments we've all been waiting for that never happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongNone of these characters belong to me, neither does the setting, or basic concept of these stories. That all belongs to Rick Riordon./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongHalloween Part one/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Annabeth/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Halloween has always been one of my favorite holidays, especially the costumes. Percy and I weren't big into cheesy couples costumes but this year we we're going as Megra and Hercules. We were all doing couples costumes this year for the camp wide Halloween party. Jason and Piper were doing super man and Lois Lane, Hazel and Frank were going as Belle and Beast and Leo and Calypso as Danny and Sandy from Grease./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"It was early in the morning and I was heading down to the bunker with the other girls to get ready in an hour but first I was going to see Percy. I grabbed my invisibility cap and snuck into his cabin. He was still asleep or at least pretending to be. I walked over and knelt next to his bed so my face was inches away from his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Seaweed brain" I whispered. No response "Seaweed brain" I said a little more harshly. He groaned and reached his arms out pulling me onto the bed next to him. I flipped over so I was facing him still trying to get him up. "Happy Halloween"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Yeah" he breathed/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Get up we only have an hour, and I won't be able to see you until the party tonight"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I love you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I love you to" and I gave in settling into his arms and we both fell asleep. A few hours later there was a knock on the door, and Piper walked in with her hand over her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Annabeth I covered for you guys but we have to go"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""You can open your eyes I came in here an hour ago and then we both fell asleep" I rolled out of bed and kissed Percy goodbye then walked out of the cabin with Piper. When we were outside she looked at me kind of oddly. "What" I said "nothing happened"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I know, but still you can sneak into your boyfriends' cabin in which he sleeps shirtless and alone-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Alright I get it"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""No it's just you guys are really sweet it's nice" it was silent for a couple seconds before she said "he won't care if we dye your hair will he?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I'm not dying my hair. You can do whatever you want but no dyes" she laughed as she opened the bunker and we walked in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Hey" Piper said "guess where I found this one" she slung her arm around me/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Give it up Pipes" I said. Hazel blushed and Calypso laughed. We sat down to brunch, practically inhaling the food. It was quiet as we ate until Calypso spoke up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I have got to stop eating or I'll never fit into that costume"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Same" I said "Want to start curling your hair?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Sure" we got up and walked over to the make shift salon we had set up. She doesn't know much about electronics so I volunteered to curl her hair since Hazel wasn't much better and Piper has set things on fire one to many times. We were laughing and talking about the party and who we thought would have the best cabin decorations when she stopped and looked at me in the mirror. "I can see why he left"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""What" I asked confused/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""When Percy was on Ogygia, I asked him to stay, he was the bravest hero I'd ever met and you have to admit he's incredibly handsome, but he said he had to go back and when I asked him why it was because he was in love with you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""He never told me that. I thought he was dead for two weeks"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""He really loves you. He gave up immortality for you which most guys wouldn't do for anyone"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""It would be so much easier if he was immortal, less dangerous i mean... ow I just burned myself"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""The only thing more dangerous than angry titans is curling irons" and we laughed. I continued curling her hair until every piece was locked in a tiny spiral./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Done!" I said and we rejoined the others. I checked my demigod safe phone which Leo made for the 7 when he got back. I had a snapchat from Percy captioned 'I hate this' jason was trying to fix his hair and turn it into something less wild. I took a selfie and sent it back saying 'it's one night' Piper suggested we put on The Nightmare Before Christmas since we had a few hours before the cabin decorating contest started, and we would have to go back to our cabins to help. Hazel did my hair while Piper did my makeup since I was useless with all of that and then they did their own. Then we all put on our costumes, mine was comfortable enough, better than Calypsos leather body suit, and Hazel had a dress, and Piper was literally wearing normal cloths. Then we left to go decorate our cabins./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Percy/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"After Annabeth left i went back to sleep for a few hours until the other guys came in. I was still half asleep and the room seemed oddly cold without her here. I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around. "Hey what time-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Have a good night Perce?" Leo asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""What?" I was confused "Oh you saw- she was in here for like an hour we just slept I swear"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""You guys seem to do a lot of that" Frank said/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Bro you're not wearing a shirt" Jason argued/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I never wear a shirt" I said getting up to get a shirt, I glanced in the mirror trying to fix my hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""I'll do it" Jason said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""You better do mine too superman, I don't know how but I've got to transform fast." In the meantime I figured I'd snapchat Annabeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Better get that lipstick off your neck first Jackson" Frank said Leo just about died/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Yeah nothing happened" Jason smirked. He finished fixing my hair and I went to put on my costume, and we went to the head counselor meeting about cabin decorating. Hazel, Jason and I were all working together since it would be nearly impossible to decorate an entire cabin in an hour alone. The girls were already there when we walked into the big house. Annabeth stood up and I walked over to her and kissed her. Then we sat down in one of the random chairs around the ping pong table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""As you know today is halloween" Chiron said "And we have our annual cabin decorating contest, each of you will receive a box of the exact same supplies and then you will line up at the start when you hear the air horn you have exactly one hour to run to your cabin and decorate it. We walked over to the starting live, Hazel held our bin because she's the fastest runner. Chiron sounded the alarm and we ran. We were going to go for a tim burton-esque theme. We were going to decorate the Hades cabin since it was already halfway there. The Ares cabin and Athena cabin usually win but I think we might have a shot this year./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"In our box we had a plethora of spider webs, and plastic spiders (poor athena cabin), 5 pumpkins, a carving kit, duct tape, spray paint in white black and red, fake blood, a few wood steaks, a ton of cardboard and scissors, and what looked to be plastic bones. We carved the pumpkins into jack the skeleton head and then painted them white, and dripped some fake blood out of the mouth and eyes. We created a makeshift fence with the steaks and cut some of the cardboard into almost rectangular shapes which hazel then painted to look like headstones straight out of the nightmare before christmas. Then we scattered the bones covered in fake blood all over the ground, and Jason made a sign saying Get out with red paint but it looked like blood and it was surrounded in scratches. I hung the webs all over the place and put spiders on just about everything. We still had 10 minutes left so we went to check out the competition. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Ares cabin set everything up to look like normal decorations covered in blood, Hephaestus somehow made the spiders into an animatronic army, Athena hadn't touched the spiders but made some pretty convincing mid evil torture devices, Aphrodite was vampire mania, and the rest were pretty much the same. It was time for diner and Chiron was going around for judging. Since it was a holiday we got to sit wherever we wanted to so obviously we all sat at the poseidon table./p 


	2. Halloween pt 2

Hey fam I am dead because I wrote the entire second half of this story and it didn't save. Anyway this is the second time I am writing this but that's cool. Anyway I need Ideas for a thanksgiving story I'm thinking a Sally pov would be fun and I just read this amazing collection of collinear oneshots in Paul's Pov so I figured it's worth a try. ANYWAY this half is going to be kind of different compared to the other half but bare with me.

 **I still don't own any of this it belongs to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth

Dinner was weird to say the least. I sat at the head of the Athena table eating with the rest of my cabin laughing and talking. A few jokes were made at my expense about this morning and all the other mornings I snuck out. Dinner continued on until the costume contest. Which was hosted by the aphrodite cabin and they always chose the best couples costume. Percy and I won because that cabin is obsessed with our relationship. There was a party tonight but we usually blow it off and make out in the poseidon cabin, but this year was movie and game night with the 7. So we were sneaking out of dinner early while everyone scatters to sit with friends for dessert. We slid out he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close and kissing me on the forehead. I grabbed his hand and we ran to his cabin.

When we were finally alone in the vast darkness of his cabin, he put on soft music and we danced around his cabin. "I love you" he whispered "I love your eyes and your hair, the way you always have a plan, and that look you get in your eyes when-" he stopped held my face and gazed into my eyes. A strand of hair fell into my face, he brushed it away before kissing me, softly at first but then with more, and more force. "That look you get in your eyes when I kiss you when you least expect it" He moved his hands down to my waist kissing me more, and I touched the small of his back. He lost the curse but he was still sensitive to my touch. He pinned me against the wall and kissed my neck, and collarbone. He smiles at me mischievously playing with my hair. "there it is again Gods those eyes" I was about to kiss him when there was a knock at the door. He turned off the music and I fixed my hair and then sat on the couch. "come in" he called and the rest of the 7 came in.

Percy

Great timing guys just great. I sat next to annabeth and wrapped my arm around her and she curled up against me. Everyone else sat down, and Jason suggested we play poker. So I turned on Hocus Pocus (annabeth's favorite halloween movie) and we started to play. Annabeth has got the athenian brain working for her but I'm a new yorker who grew up with smelly gabe. The only problem is we can read each other almost too well. This resulted in everyone ganging up on us. I won twice and annabeth three times which I accredited to the fact I couldn't stop staring at her. The rest of the time we just talked. I reminded me of the late nights spent of the Argo II.

"So" Leo said "what was that music playing earlier when we came in"

"We may or may not have been dancing" I said

"Y'all are terrible dancers" Hazel said "at first it was sweet how y'all would dance under the starlight on deck but it got to the point where we had to hide the remote to the sound system so you would stop."

"I miss all the pranks on the ship" Jason said

"That's because you never got pranked" Leo complained "You were the only one who pulled pranks now that I think of it"

"It wasn't that bad" he retorted

"You hid all of my shirts" I complained. Annabeth smiled

"That one wasn't all bad" She said.

"You hung my tool belt from the mast and I had to climb up and get it" Leo said

"that was pretty funny" Piper said

"for you" Leo groaned

"you got him back pretty good" Frank said "I mean his hair was orange for 3 weeks"

We continued laughing and talking for hours until everyone had to go back to their cabins for extended curfew at 1am. Annabeth stayed until the sunrise. I held her all night and whispered all the things I loved about her in her ear as she slept. I was tired the next morning but spending the night with your gorgeous girlfriend wasn't a bad way to end halloween.

Such an awkward fic but honestly I wanted to explore the different parts of Percy and Annabeth things will get much more solid and cohesive in my next story which is going to be a one shot I think where Percy tells Annabeth all the things he loves about her. It will probably take place in the future a bit more we'll see. Anyway thank you for reading I hope you liked it


	3. Author Note (Sorry I hate these too!)

He fam so I noticed that the entire first half of the Halloween fic is filled with formating and I didn't intend for that to happen and I don't know exactly what happened b/c the second part isn't like that so sorry. My next is going to be an 100 things I love about you oneshot I'm doing Percy's letter first then Annabeths. These will fit together pretty well so yeah. Also it's been a day and 37 people have found this which I did not expect so thank you! I know it's crappy but I haven't written in soooo long but this next one will be better. I have a ton of homework and three group projects aka projects I do alone and have to put other peoples names on anyway thanks and please tell me what you think I want to know what you think!


End file.
